La fin d'une ère
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: bon je sais pas si le titre est adapté, mais vous n'aurez pas de résumé sinon ça gacherai le suspence, pour moi c'estla fin d'une ère si il n'est plus là
1. Chapter 1

Genre: gen sur McKay

disclaimer: Stargate est toujours pas à moi, tant pis!

Résumé: une petite fic sur... et puis je vais pas vous gachez le suspense

saison: on va dire 3

Bonne lecture

Version non corrigé.

La journée était dur. Atlantis était attaqué par surprise par les wraiths. Les ordinateurs reliés aux détecteurs avaient été déconnecté pour entretien, et c'est à ce moment là que les wraiths les avaient surpris. Ils étaient complétements aveugles.

Les premiéres vagues d'attaques avait touché certaines parties de la cité en faisant de nombreux dommages matériels et humaines. Certaines parties s'étaient effrondé ensevelissant et tuant de nombreuses personnes, le bouclier n'était pas enclanché. Tout les scientifiques étaient sur le qui-vive guettant les moindres dommages qui pourrait porter préjudice à la cité quand elle attaquerait. Ils fallaient qu'ils se dépechent car la deuxiéme vague allaient arriver.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Rodney tentait de reconnecter tout les ordinateurs, mais comme ils étaient en entretien, la plupart étaient en piéce et donc inapte à la reconnection. Gros problémes en perspectives. Sans les ordinateurs et les interfaces, la cité étaient complétement vulnérable.

Il faisait se son mieux pour accélerer le mouvement avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Il allait dans les différentes parties de la cité pour superviser les nombreux scientifiques, les corrigeant à chaques calculs avec des remarques du style " Non, c'est trés bien ce que vous faites... si vous voulez faire exploser la cité avant les wraiths."

Personnes lui en voulait, tout le monde était sur les nerfs et comprenait la réaction de Rodney. Ils voulaient tous sauvés la cité et ses occupants.

Depuis l'attaque et le stress qui s'en était suivi, McKay se sentait mal, une douleur lascinante occupé sa poitrine, il commençait à se douter de ce qu'il se passait, aprés tout son pére était mort de la même chose. Il était fatiqué, il avait faim, et avait un mal de tête monumental, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arretait, il fallait qu'il répare tout ce qui avait été endommager en commencent par ceux de 1eres nécessité.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La 1ere vague avait été inatendu, personnes n'étaient armés. Mais cette fois ci cela allait être autrement.

Sheppard était passé à l'armurerie, et il distribuait des armes à tout les soldats ainsi que les gilets pare balles, même si cela n'allait pas leur être d'un grand secours contre les wraiths.

Puis avec l'aide de certains scientifiques, ils testaient le bon fonctionnement des Jumpers, il ne fallait pas qu'ils tombent en panne pendant l'attaque.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beckett était dépassé. L'attaque avait bléssé et tué de nombreux membres d'Atlantis. L'infirmerie était submergé de corps qu'il ne pouvait évaqués pour l'instant.

Il avait vu mourir de nombreux membres qu'il connaissait, mais il fallait qu'il continu, jusqu' à la fin...

o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'attaque avait été terrible. Elle avait eu lieu pendant son entrénement avec Ronon. Ils s'étaient dépéchés de rejoindre la salle de contrôle, pour prendre des nouvelles sur ce qui se passait et aider si ils pouvaient. Mais, il était déjà trop tard, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

L'attaque avait été si inattendu qu'elle n'avait su quoi faire pendant l'attaque, mais il fallait qu'elle garde son sang froid, elle était le chef de l'expédition aprés tout.

Elle appuya sur sa radio et convoqua Sheppard, Beckett, McKay ainsi que Teyla et Ronon à son bureau, pour faire un point sur la situation.

Ils arrivérent presque tous en même temps. Ils avaient tous l'air érinté, particuliérement McKay, mais c'était normal il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui depuis la 1ere attaque et travaillé d'arrache pied sur la reconnection.

Ils s'assirent en face du bureau de Weir, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

"N'y allons pas par 4 chemins. A combien s'éléve le nombre de victimes?" demanda t'elle à Beckett. Elle avait commencé par lui pour vite en finir car il avait de nombreux bléssé à sa charge.

"Nous en sommes à 12 morts, et plus de 50 bléssés dont une dizaine qui ne passeront surment pas la nuit." répondit Beckett d'un ton dépité.

"Merci, Beckett, vous pouvez retourné à vos patients."

Il se leva et sortit du bureau de Weir.

"A vous Rodney, ou nous en sommes dans la reconnection?"

"Pratiquement tout les scientifiques de la base y travaillent, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient pas opérationnel avant la 2éme vague..." dit il d'une voie déçu. C'était la premiére fois que Rodney s'annonçait vaincu.

"On ne peut pas demander de l'aide au SGC?" demanda Teyla

"Impossible. Lorsque nous avons débranché les interfaces, cela impliquait aussi une incapacité temporaire de la Porte des etoiles. Et malheureusement personne ne peut s'occuper de la porte tant que le bouclier n'est pas réactivé." expliqua Rodney.

"Merci, Rodney vous pouvez retourné à vos réparations." lui dit Elizabeth.

Rodney acquiesca de la tête et se leva, mais il eut un vertige et une douleur dans la poitrine, et se rassit.

"Ca va, Rodney?" s'inquiéta le colonel.

"Oui, oui, ne vous inquietez pas, c'est juste la fatigue." répondit McKay en haletant comme si il venait de faire un sprint. Il ne voulait pas les inquiétez, il y avait assez de problémes, et de toute façon Carson était trop occupé.

"Allez vous reposez Mckay, si vous vous sentez pas bien." proposa Elizabeth

"Je vous assure tout va bien, ça doit être mon hypoglicémie... je me remet au travail." annonça Rodney en sortant. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'a que tout soit régler.

"Sheppard, quel est notre défense?" demanda Weir sur un ton grave.

"J'ai distribué des armes à tout les militaires de la base, ainsi que des gilet pare balle. Nous avons 28 jumpers opérationnel et nous recrutons des pilotes qui ont le géne ancien. Mais les civils ont du mal avec les jumper. J'ai aussi posté des équipes sur les balcons pour nous prévenir et riposter."

"Bien, rien d'autres?" demanda Weir.

"Non" repondirent ensemble Teyla, Sheppard et Ronon.

"Vous pouvez disposer" dit elle.

Les trois membres sortirent du bureau, pendant qu'Elizabeth s'interroger sur le futur de la Cité et de ses occupants.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rodney se remit au travail avec de nombreux scientifiques. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, la douleur dans sa poitrine était de plus en plus forte, mais il falait qu'il tienne le coup...

Aprés quelques heures de travaille, Rodney et son équipe de scientifiques réussirent à reconnecter quelques fonctions de la cité comme les détecteurs. Il annonçait l'arrivée du vaisseau rushe pour dans 1h environ.

Il se depecha d'avertir Weir. Mais sur le trajet du labo jusqu'à son bureau il du faire de nombreuses pauses pour calmer la douleur.

Il monta l'escalier qui menait à son bureau, et lui annonça la nouvelle. Elle fut deçu de savoir que le bouclier n'était pas encore au point. Elle se dirigea vers le post de commande et fit une annonce grace a l'interphone.

// Une seconde d'attention si il vous plait//

Toute la base s'arreta de travailler pour écouter leur chef.

// Encore une fois nous sommes dans une sitution délicate, les wraiths nous ont attaqué et s'apprete à recommencer dans moins d'une heure, je sais aussi que vous êtes exténué, sur les nerfs, que vous avez peur de ne pas revoir les être qui vous tiennent à coeur, mais ne perdez pas encore espoir nous avons connu des épreuves plus dur et je suis sure que nous les surmonterons tous ensemble. Mais quel que soit la fin de cette bataille, je veux vous dire que cela a été un grand plaisir de travailler avec vous, jamais je n'avais rencontrer de personnes aussi talentueuses et courageuses et cela a été un grand honneur de vous connaitre. Merci.//

Elle fit signe de couper l'interphone.

Tout le monde se remit au travail, ce petit discours leur avaient remonté le moral, mais la fin de cette bataille rester incertaine.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rodney en retournant au labo, croisa Sheppard.

"Vous allez bien, Rodney?" demanda Sheppard sachant ce qu'aller lui répondre le canadien.

"Oui, je vais bien c'est la fatigue..." dit il d'une voix faible.

Sheppard fut étonner, si Rodney avait été dans son état normal, il lui aurait envoyé une remarque des plus singlante du style " Comment voulez vu que ça aille puisque, nous sommes sur le point de mourir et que vous me posez une question débile?" Mais la il n'en fut rien.

"Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas mangé?" demanda Sheppard à Rodney qui avait l'air d'être au 36éme dessous.

"Euh, je ne sais plus. C'était avant l'attaque, je veux dire la 1ere attaque..." répondit il les yeux dans le vague.

"Vous devriez aller faire un tour chez Beckett..." Shepard ne put finir sa phrase car Mckay le coupa en lui disant que Carson avait des patients plus importants et que de toute façon il devait retourné, à l'installation d'une nouvelle interface qui actionnerait le bouclier.

"Mais, il n'y a vraiment pas un autre moyen d'actionner le bouclier, aprés tout les anciens n'avait pas d'ordinateurs et d'interfaces..." continua John.

"Vous êtes un géni, pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser plus tôt!!!?" s'écria Rodney tout à coup un peu plus éveillé. "Combien de temps il nous reste jusqu'a la prochaine attaque?"

"Environ 30 minutes, pourquoi?" demanda le colonel interessé par son géni.

"Pas le temps de vous expliquez, dîtes à Elizabeth que j' ai trouvé un moyen d'actionnner le bouclier et rejoignez moi dans la piéce sous la salle de commande!!"

"Celle avec le fauteuil de contrôle?... d'accord j'ai compris... je vais la prévenir" annonça le colonel en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Weir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rodney attendait le colonel et Elizabeth dans la fameuse salle. Il avait branché un ordinateur portable sur le fauteuil.

"Comment allez vous actionner le bouclier?" demanda directement Elizabeth.

"C'est Colonel qui m'y a fait penser, le fauteuil est directement connecté à la cité et il peut controler tout."

"Même le bouclier..."demanda Weir une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"Même le bouclier et les drones!!!" Rodney était visiblement fier de lui.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire?" demanda Sheppard.

"Excusez moi, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir le gène ATA, c'est moi qui actionnerait le bouclier!" répondit le canadien.

"Oui, mais c'est moi qui le maitrise le mieu!" dit Sheppard.

"Le probléme, c'est que contrairement à moi, vous ne savez pas comment l'actionner et ce que vous devez chercher, ça sera donc moi." répondit Rodney. Mais il avait peur de ne pas tenir le coup jusqu'a ce qu'il actionne le bouclier.

Rodney débrancha l'ordinateur et s'installa sur le siége. Ca lui rappellait de bon souvenir, notamment la fois ou en Antarctique, Carson avait déclenché un drone et avait failli tuer le général O'Neill et sheppard.

Elisabeth sortit pour avoir une conversation radio avec un des membres de Atlantis.

Sheppard se pencha au dessus de Rodney et le fixa intensément pendant quelques instants. "Vous êtes sur que tout va bien, vous avez l'air malade."

"Oui, oui tout va bien" lui répondit McKay evitant le regard du colonel.

A ce moment la, Sheppard fut sur qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez McKay, c'était un piétre menteur, tous ces sentiments passer sur son visage.

"Mckay, qu'est ce que vous me cacher, vous avez un probléme c'est ça?"

"Non, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes." lui dit Rodney une grimace de douleur passant sur son visage et sa main se dirigeant vers son coeur. Il savait qu'il mentait trés mal, et le fait de le faire avait pour effet d'acceler les batements de son coeur, ce qui provoquait une douleur intense dans sa poitrine.

Et la Sheppard compris ce qui se passer.

"McKay, vous n'êtes pas en état laiser moi faire, aller voir Beckett." le supplia Sheppard, il était visiblement inquiet pour son ami.

"Non, je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, j'irai voir Beckett aprés tout ça." lui dit il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais qui laisser transparaitre un doute.

Au moment ou Sheppard aller répliquer, Weir rentra dans la salle. Rodney regarda Sheppard d'un air qui signifiait "s'il vous plait ne lui dite rien". Il se décida de ne rien dire, mais dès que tout ça serait fini et que McKay irai mieu il se jura qu'il lui passerai un savon mémorable.

"Le vaisseau est juste au dessus de nous, et il fera feu d'une minute à l'autre. Préparez vous McKay."

Mckay se posa ses mains sur les récepteurs spéciaux placés à chaque extrémité des accoudirs et commenca à jouait sur la position de ces doigts pour accéder aux différentes fonctions de l'apareil. Il se concentra sur l'idée de protection. C'est à ce moment la que le vaisseau se mit à attaquer. La cité se mit à trembler.

Rodney se reconcentra, des mots en ancien s'affichérent au dessus de lui. Il pensa trés fort au bouclier. Un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre, puis une lumiére bleu entoura quelques instants la cité.

"McKay ça y est, le bouclier est activé, vous pouvez arreter." lui dit John.

"Non, si je me déconcentre le bouclier ne sera plus actif, et il faut que j'active les drônes."

Le bruit des tirs wraiths se firent moins bruyant, grâce au bouclier.

Sheppard et Weir n'osérent dire un mot, de peur de déconcentrer le scientifique.

Rodney avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas être géné, on voyait clairement sur son visage la concentration. Pour actionner le bouclier, si on avait pas le gene naturellement, il fallait y mettre toute son énergie et sa concentration. Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, chaque coup étant plus douloureux que le précédent. Rodney savait qu'il devait encore tenir quelques minutes pour que tout soit fini.

Maintenant qu'il avait activé le bouclier, il fallait qu'il se concentre aussi sur le lancement des drones. Il y mit toute son énergie. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la douleur était considérable.

Sheppard vit à travers la fenêtre, des lumiéres qui s'élençait vers le vaisseau rush, chacune de ses lumiéres provoqué des dégats considérable, jusqu'a ce que le vaisseau explose en mille morceaux.

C'était fini, tout irai pour le mieu maintenant.

A la vue du vaisseau détruit, Weir explosa de joie et sera John dans ses bras,et se fut de même dans toute la base.

Rodney ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout, mais il avait sauvé Atlantis c'est tout ce qui importé.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas et s'écroula.

Weir et john s'élancérent au prés de lui. Sheppard mit ses doigts sur son cou pour chercher son pouls, mais il n'y en avait pas.

// Une équipe médicale dans la salle du fauteuil de controle.// ordonna Elisabeth.

L'équipe médicale avec Beckett en tête de fil, arrivérent peu de temps aprés.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Carson

Mais Sheppard ne répondit pas trop occuper à engueuler McKay pourtant inconscient.

"Si vous vous ne vous reveillé pas Mckay, je vous jure que c'est moi qui vous tuerez. "

Mais évidemment McKay ne se reveilla pas.

"On le met sur le brancard et on l'emmene à l'infirmerie."

Carson voyant que Rodney n'avait plus de pouls, s'installa sur le brancard et commença le massage cardiaque, pendant que ses assistants l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Weir était partie pour prendre des nouvelles de la situation, tandis que Sheppard avait suivit le brancard jusqu'a l'infirmerie. Pendant le trajet Carson avait continué le massage, en ajoutant des encouragements pour Rodney dans le style "Accrochez vous" ou encore "Tenez bon, allez encore un petit effort"

oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arriver à l'infirmerie, ils l'installérent sur un des lits libres et lui placérent sur la poitrine des électrodes pour suivre les batements de son coeur. Malheureusement, le moniteur ne detecta aucune pulsasion, et continué à faire un bip continu. Beckett continua le massage, alors que ses assistants le regarder comme un fou.

Bbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppp

"Bon sang passez moi le défibrilateur... maintenant!!!" son ton était on ne peut plus clair.

bbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppp

Un des assistants lui passa et le régla à 200. Il mit de la vaseline sur les deux plaques et les actionna sur la poitrine de Rodney.

Un bip se fit entendre.

TBC... si cela vous plait.

alors est ce que c'est un bip.bip.bip ou un bbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppp

par contre je ne suis pas du tout docteur, donc si il y a des incohérences pardonnez moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila la suite elle est snif snif.

Version non corrigé

Un bip continu se faisait entendre dans l'infirmerie.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppp

"Chargez à 300" hurla Beckett. Il ne laisserai pas tombé Rodney.

Mais aucun de ses assistants ne s'activa, ils resterent tous immobile à le regarder.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppp

"Vous avez entendu le doc, chargez à 300" cria Sheppard en maltraitant un des assistants.

"Ca ne sert à rien, c'est fini... vous devez prononcer l'heure du décés docteur Beckett." se désola une de ces assistantes.

Beckett sembla comprendre et accepter, et se résolu à prononcer l'heure du décés, en jetant avec rage ses gants.

"Heure du décés: 19h52."

"Non, continuez" cria Sheppard en se ruant sur Carson "C'est un battant, recommencer!"

Carson regarda intensément le colonel pendant quelques secondes, le bip du moniteur se faisant toujours entendre.

Et Sheppard compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il donna coup de poing dans le mur qui laisserai une marque, Carson s'approcha de lui, le prit par les épaules et le regarda à nouveau, et lui dit tristement "il va me manquer aussi" et John s'écroula littéralement sur le médecin, des larmes coulant sur sa joue. Carson le prit dans ses bras et partagea sa tristesse.

Dériére une des assistantes debrancha le moniteur pour couper l'affreux bip qui sigifiait la mort de leur ami.

Sheppard et Carson continuérent de pleurer dans les bras de l'autres, pendant quelques minutes(1). Un silence imposant régna sur l'infirmerie seulement troubler par les sanglots de Sheppard et d'assistants qui partageait leurs peines. Rodney était bien connus des infirmiers, et bien qu'il soit le patient le plus enquiquinant de la galaxie, ils avaient fini par l'apprécier eux aussi.

"Je dois prévenir Elisabeth..." annonça Sheppard une énorme tristesse dans sa voie.

Il commença à partir, mais s'approcha de Rodney, le regarda quelques instants, des larmes se remirent à couler qu'il essuya d'un revers de main. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ils avaient gagner contre les wraiths, mais de nombreuses choses devaient être organisé, et il devait faire son rapport.

Il s'éloigna du lit de Rodney et sortit de l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il monta l'escalier qui montait au bureau de Weir, toqua et rentra dans son bureau. Elle était debout et lisait un rapport.

"Colonel, des nouvelles de..." mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase voyant le visage de Sheppard. Il avait les yeux rouges et remplit de larmes. Visiblement il avait pleuré.

"Ne me dîtes pas que..." demanda Elisabeth de la peur dans sa voie.

"Rodney est mort."

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil, il fallait qu'elle soit assise pour encaisser la nouvelle.

"Et...et qu'est ce qu'il a eu..." demanda d'une voie tremblante.

"Apparament crise cardiaque, je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais je l'ai laisser continuer..." sanglota t'il.

Elle fit un effort pour se lever, elle tremblait de tout son corps, se rapprocha de Sheppard , le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille" Ce n'est pas de votre faute..." Et elle se mit à pleurer, elle aussi.

"Je vous laisse, je dois faire mon rapport, et évaluer les dégats."

"Ce n'est pas urgent, prenez du repos..."

Mais Shepard ne l'écouta pas et sortit de son bureau, il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit.

Elisabeth continua à pleurer. McKay ne pouvait pas être mort, après tout il lui arrivait souvent des histoires, mais il s'en sortait toujours.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elisabeth avait décidé de ne pas annoncer la mort du scientifique tout de suite, elle voulait attendre la fin de journée, que tout soit à peu prés rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sheppard pendant ce temps, inspecta tout les recoins de la cité pour évaluer les dégats en essayant de cacher ses sentiments et en répondant évasivement quand on lui demandait pourquoi c'était pas McKay qui faisait ce travail.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la fin de la journée, Sheppard lui amena son rapport, et Elisabeth décida que c'était le "bon" moment pour annoncer la nouvelle à Atlantis.

Elle prit Sheppard par le bras et l'amena dans la salle de contrôle qui surplombait la salle d'embarquement, pour faire son annonce.

Elle actionna le haut parleur.

// Une minute d'attention svp.//

Toute la base s'arreta de s'activer comme lors de sa premiére annonce. Bon nombre de personnes écoutait son discours depuis la salle d'embarquement, notamment Ronon, Teyla, Zelenka, et Cadman.

// Cette journée fut à la fois triste et intense, mais aussi victorieuse et pleine d'espoir. Encore une fois grâce à votre courage et votre ingéniosité, nous avons pu vaincre les Wraiths, mais je voudrai particuliérement rendre hommage à un membre d'Atlantis qui a donné sa vie pour nous sauver.//

Elle marqua une pause. Partout dans la base, les membres discutaient pour savoir qui était mort pour eux. Les chuchotements se firent nombreux dans la salle d'embarquement.

Elle reprit son discours, ce qui fit taire les chuchotements.

// Le Dr McKay est mort pour nous sauver.//

Il y eut de nombreuses réactions à l'annonce de la mort de Rodney. La plupart était choqué et triste, surtout les membres les plus proches de Rodney. Teyla prit la main de Ronon et la serra, Zelenka enleva ses lunettes qui était remplit de buer car il pleurait, et Cadman qui d'habitude était joyeuse, arborré maintenant un visage remplit d'étonnement et de tristesse.

// C'est pour cela que je voudrai faire une minute de silence pour lui et tout les membres d'Atlantis qui sont mort.//

Personne ne vint perturber la minute de silence. Lorsqu'elle fut fini, Weir remercia tout le monde et alla dans son bureau accompagner de Sheppard.

"Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faudrai commencer à penser à l'enterrement de Rodney...et je voudrai que ça soit vous qui vous en occupier étant son plus proche ami."

Sheppard la regarda, et lui annonça qu'il était pas sur qu'il y arrive, de plus il ne savait rien sur les derniéres volonté de Rodney, ils en avaient jamais parlé.

"Je crois que Beckett, à quelque chose pour vous à l'infirmerie."

"Comment ça?" s'étonna John.

"Il lui a donné une cassette pour vous, au cas ou il lui arriverai quelques choses..."

John se leva et alla à l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sur le trajet, bon nombres de personnes l'avait abordé et lui avait présentait leurs condoléances. Il les avaient remercié.

Arriver à l'infirmerie, Beckett était là et apparament il l'attendait.

Rodney était là aussi, on avait pas l'impression qu'il dormait, car un Mckay paisible n'existait pas. Même dans son sommeil, il parlait, bougeait. Sheppard en avait fait souvent l'expérience en mission.

Voyant Sheppard les yeux fixé sur Mckay, il lui donna la cassette " Il me la donnait il y a quelques temps déjà, il m'a dit de vous la donnez au cas ou..."

"Merci" remercia le colonel en prenant la cassette dans ses mains.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il la regarde.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il avait reussi à amener un magnétoscope pour regarder des matchs de football américain, il l'avait installé dans sa chambre. Mais la, cela ne serait pas du tout distrayant.

Il inséra la cassette et appuya sur lecture.

Aprés quelques secondes, Rodney apparut sur l'écran. Il était en train de se regarder dans un miroir et de se recoiffer. Vu les diplomes et les photos de chats dériére Rodney, il en déduit qu'il avait filmé ça dans son quartier.

Sheppard reprima un sourire, c'était bien Mckay ça.

" Salut, annonça Rodney en faisant un petit signe, bon Sheppard si vous êtes en train de regarder cette vidéo, c'est que je suis probablement mort, ou dans un piteux état. A moins que beckett vous l'ai donné sans raison, et alors la je le tue."

"Bon je voulais vous dire, que... que ça été un réel plaisir de travailler avec vous, vous m'avez accepté malgré mes plaintes continu et mes défauts et je vous en remercie. Vous avez été le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu."

De la tristesse passa sur le visage de Rodney.

"Bon vous savez à quel point je suis doué pour exprimer mes sentiments alors je vais faire vite."

Sheppard garda les yeux rivé sur l'ecran.

"Tout d'abord, je voudrai être enterré au Canada, à Toronto, ma ville natale. Et, je laisse mon chat à ma voisine. Et je vous légue la moitié de mon argent, le reste allant à ma soeur."

Il marqua une pause, fixant la caméra. Sheppard avait l'impression qu'il le regardait directement dans les yeux comme si il était en face de lui.

"Jeannie, c'est Mer(2) comme tu peux le voir, je voudrai te dire que je t'aime malgré nos différents, mes erreurs, et les problémes qu'on a eu avec les parents, et que je suis vraiment désolé que nous n'ayons pas été plus proche, bien que notre relation était meilleure depuis quelques temps, je te souhaite vraiment le meilleur dans ta vie futur avec Madison et Kaleb (3)."

Une larme coula sur la joue du canadien ainsi que sur celle de l'américain.

"Je voudrai remercié aussi Teyla et Ronon qui m'ont entrainé et je voudrai aussi m'excuser de les avoirs embété, je les apprécie énormément, je leur doit la vie. Beckett aussi qui m'a soigné un bon nombres de fois, et je sais qu'il a fait de son mieu pour me sauver. Il a été aussi un ami qui m'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises, et qui embrasse comme un dieu."

Rodney rigola ainsi que Sheppard, c'était rare de le voir rire.

"Je voudrai aussi m'excuser auprés de Zelenka que j'ai souvent engueuler. Vous êtes un grand scientifique, même si je disais le contraire, vous m'avez surpris par votre ingéniosité et j'avoue que je suis jalou de vous.

Il marqua encore une légere pause.

"Je voudrai dire merci à Elisabeth aussi, car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu prendre par à l'expédition Atlantis. Je vous admire énormément, vous faites un travail formidable ici, ne laissez jamais personne vous dire le contraire, aprés tout entre civil il faut se serer les coudes."

"Cadman, vous avez été le pire esprit que j'ai eu dans la tête, dit Rodney d'un air faussement sérieux, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça avec vous, mais depuis notre aventure, enfin notre petite mésanvature pour vous, j'ai eu l'impression que vous saviez tout de moi et j'avoue que ça m'a géné. Carson, si vous voyez cette vidéo, je voulais aussi vous dire que Laura est une perle rare, surtout ne gachez rien avec elle."

Il marqua une pause comme si il réflechissait à ce qu'il allait dire à la prochaine personne.

"Samantha Carter, je sais que je suis l'homme le plus mesquin, arrogant, que vous ayez racontrer mais je voulais vous dire que vous êtes la plus grande scientifique que j'ai jamais rencontré, ainsi que la plus sexy, enfin la, je m'égare comme la derniére fois. Enfin bref, je voulais vous dire que je vous aime malheureusement je suis mort donc ça ne se fera pas, de toute façon je ne pense pas que vous auriez accepté. Et je voudrai aussi vous remercié pour avoir été la pendant les pires moments, bien sur vous n'étiez pas vraiment avec moi mais ... merci."

"Je remercie aussi tout les autres membres d'Atlantis, pour leur travaille et leur soutien, et particuliérement l'équipe médical qui m'a supporté. Vous avez été une famille pour moi, et je vous en remercie. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. Voila... Adieu"

Sheppard pu voir, Rodney se levait, et éteindre la caméra. Mais il resta la à regarder l'écran, maintenant rempli de neige.

C'était fini. Maintenant il fallait qu'il s'occupe des préparatifs et qu'il prévienne Jeannie.

(1) non c'est pas du Beckett/ Sheppard lol. Comment on appelle ça au faite?

(2) Diminutif de Meredith, le prénom de Rodney.

(3) le mari de Jeannie


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour ces reviews!!!

Note1: Désolé d'avoir tuer notre cher Rodney, mais j'en avait envie depuis un moment histoire de voir les réactions

Note2: Par contre il reste mort mon petit Rodney, pas d'ascencion pour lui

Carson se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse son rapport sur la cause de la mort de Rodney. Bon sang, ça lui faisait bizarre, il y a quelques heures encore il lui parlait, et maintenant il était mort. Il avait pourtant fait tout son possible pour le sauver.

"Elisabeth, je peux entrer?" demanda l'écossais.

"Oui bien sûr, je vous attendais." Elle savait très bien que le médecin passerait pour lui apporter son rapport personnellement, et lui remonter le moral.

"J'ai terminé mon rapport sur ..." Il s'arrêta, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. 

"Oui, merci de l'avoir fait aussi rapidement. Quelle en était la cause?" demanda t-elle. Elle essayait d'avoir un ton indifferent, pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas le moment, il y avait tant de choses à faire. Elle se laisserait aller le moment venu. 

"Comme on le supposait, il a eu un infarctus qui a entrainé sa mort." L'ami avait laisser place au médecin. 

"Mais il n'est", elle se rattrapa," n'était pas un peu jeune pour un infarctus?"

"Il avait de nombreux antécédents qui ont accéleré le processus. Tout d'abord, il avait déjà fait une crise cardiaque lorsque la conscience du lieutenant Cadman était prisonnière de son esprit, puis par la suite, l'overdose d'enzymes a fragilisé son coeur, et, ce qui est aussi un facteur à risque c'est l'héridité: son père est mort d'un infarctus." expliqua le médecin.

"Bien." répondit elle simplement. Qu'aurait elle pu dire à cet instant ?

"Qui s'occupe de son enterrement?" 

"Sheppard. Il s'occupe de son rapatriment. Il doit aussi prévenir Jeannie, sa soeur. Demain, il rentre sur Terre. J'autoriserai aussi les membres de la base qui le veulent à assister à son enterrement."

"Je voudrais y assister." dit Carson. L'ami était revenu, et le médecin était parti.

"Bien sûr, je comprends. Si je trouve quelqu'un pour me remplacer, j'y assisterais aussi." 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le reste de la journée fut maussade pour tout le monde, mais particulièrement pour les membres proches du scientifique.

Sheppard resta dans sa chambre pratiquement toute la journée et regarda en boucle le dernier message de son ami. Teyla et Ronon allèrent se défouler en salle d'entraînement, Zelenka essaya de se concentrer sur quelques technologies anciennes pour se changer les idées, malheureusement ce fut une mauvaise idée puisque tout dans le laboratoire lui rappellait McKay: les nombreuses tasses de café qui trainaient un peu partout, les emballages de barres chocolatés, son ordinateur ainsi que ses dernières découvertes. Cadman alla se réconforter chez Carson, et Elisabeth s'isola sur un des balcons.

Tous déploraient la perte de leur ami. McKay à première vue, n'était pas l'homme le plus aimable, attentionné ou encore courageux, mais petit à petit lorsqu'on commençait à le connaître on s'apercevait que sous ses attitudes hypocondriaques, mesquines, supérieures, c'était un homme loyal prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il amait. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sheppard, au bout d'un certain temps, pensa qu'il était temps de sortir de son quartier, il était tard et pratiquement plus personne n'était debout, à part les membres proche de Rodney qui comme Sheppard n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

Par hasard il se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Et il eut la surprise de voir que tout le monde était là: Radek, Carson, Teyla, Cadman, Elisabeth, et Ronon. Il les rejoigna, mais personne ne parlait. 

"Vous êtes encore debout?" demanda Sheppard. 

"On est pas les seuls apparament." annonça Radek, il avait une assiette devant lui mais apparament il n'y avait pas touché, il se contentait de touiller ce qu'elle contenait. 

"Je voulais vous montrer la cassette que Rodney a fait, mais je pense que vous préfererez la regarder en privé." 

"Je prefererais la regarder avec vous tous..." expliqua la lieutenante.

"Moi aussi." annonça Weir .

Les autres acquiecèrent d'un signe de la tête. 

"Restez là, je vais chercher la cassette, la tv et le magnétoscope." 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quelques minutes plus tard le colonel était de retour, avec tout l'équipement nécessaire. Il enfonça la cassette dans le magnétoscope, et appuya une fois de plus sur lecture.

Comme la dernière fois, Rodney apparut sur l'écran.  
Un silence intense s'emparra de la cafétéria, tout le monde fixait l'écran.

" Salut, annonça Rodney en faisant un petit signe, bon Sheppard si vous êtes en train de regarder cette vidéo, c'est que je suis probablement mort, ou dans un piteux état."  
D'un côté ça leur faisait plaisir de revoir leur ami, mais ils savaient ce qu'impliquait cette vidéo: comme le disait Rodney s'ils la regardaient c'était parce qu'il était mort.

"A moins que Beckett vous l'aie donnée sans raison, et alors là je le tue."  
"  
Je n'aurai pas osé Rodney..." lâcha le médecin.

"Bon je voulais vous dire, que... que ça été un réel plaisir de travailler avec vous, vous m'avez accepté malgré mes plaintes continues et mes défauts et je vous en remercie. Vous avez été le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu." 

Ils sourirent à cette remarque, Rodney parlait beaucoup, mais très peu de lui même et de ses sentiments..

"Bon vous savez à quel point je suis doué pour exprimer mes sentiments alors je vais faire vite." 

"Tout d'abord, je voudrais être enterré au Canada, à Toronto, ma ville natale. Et, je laisse mon chat à ma voisine. Et je vous lègue la moitié de mon argent, le reste allant à ma soeur."

John appuya sur avance rapide le prochain message était réservé à Jeannie, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le voir.

"Je voudrais remercier aussi Teyla et Ronon qui m'ont entraîné et je voudrais aussi m'excuser de les avoir embêtés, je les apprécie énormément, je leur dois la vie." 

Teyla pleurait mais souriait en même temps, Ronon avait passé son bras autour d'elle.

"Beckett aussi qui m'a soigné un bon nombre de fois, et je sais qu'il a fait de son mieux pour me sauver. Il a été aussi un ami qui m'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises, et qui embrasse comme un dieu."

Ils rigolèrent tous de bon coeur se rappelant de la fameuse scène du baiser entre Carson et Rodney.

"Je voudrais aussi m'excuser auprès de Zelenka que j'ai souvent engueulé. Vous êtes un grand scientifique, même si je disais le contraire, vous m'avez surpris par votre ingéniosité et j'avoue que je suis jaloux de vous.

"Je ne vous en veux pas Rodney, vous aussi vous êtes un grand scientifique et j'ai été honoré de pouvoir travailler avec vous." lâcha le tchèque, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Je voudrais dire merci à Élisabeth aussi, car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu prendre part à l'expédition Atlantis. Je vous admire énormément, vous faites un travail formidable ici, ne laissez jamais personne vous dire le contraire, après tout entre civils il faut se serrer les coudes."

Le moment était venue, Elisabeth ne put réprimer ses larmes, et pleura sur l'épaules du Colonel.

"Cadman, vous avez été le pire esprit que j'ai eu dans la tête, je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça avec vous, mais depuis notre aventure, enfin notre petite mésaventure pour vous, j'ai eu l'impression que vous saviez tout de moi et j'avoue que ça m'a gêné. Carson, si vous voyez cette vidéo, je voulais aussi vous dire que Laura est une perle rare, surtout ne gâchez rien avec elle."

Laura se serra plus près de Carson, et lui dit avec un léger sourire " Ecoute-le, il a toujours raison." Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter.  
Ils continuèrent de l'écouter dans un quasi silence seulement rompu par les sanglots.

"Samantha Carter, je sais que je suis l'homme le plus mesquin, arrogant, que vous ayez racontré mais je voulais vous dire que vous êtes la plus grande scientifique que j'ai jamais rencontrée, ainsi que la plus sexy, enfin là, je m'égare comme la dernière fois. Enfin bref, je voulais vous dire que je vous aime malheureusement je suis mort donc ça ne se fera pas, de toute façon je ne pense pas que vous auriez accepté. Et je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour avoir été là pendant les pires moments, bien sûr vous n'étiez pas vraiment avec moi mais ... merci."

"Je remercie aussi tous les autres membres d'Atlantis, pour leur travail et leur soutien, et particulièrement l'équipe médicale qui m'a supporté. Vous avez été une famille pour moi, et je vous en remercie. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. Voila... Adieu"

"Merci à vous Rodney..." annonçèrent-ils dans un murmure.

John se leva et alla éteindre la télévision. Il contempla la scène, pratiquement toute l'équipe pleurait, sauf Ronon, mais il n'était pas du genre à pleurer, du moins en publique. Teyla, Cadman, et Elisabeth avait les yeux rougis par leurs pleurs, Radek esuya de nouveau ses lunettes remplies de buée, et Carson avait cessé de pleurer, mais on voyait qu'il était sur le point de recommencer. Déjà, il y a quelques temps, lorsqu'ils avaient dû abandonner la cité, il avait été sur le point de pleurer lorsqu'il avait fait ses adieux à Rodney et Zelenka, mais Rodney l'avait coupé dans ses adieux.

"Le départ est à quelle heure demain?" demanda Carson.

"Je pars un peu plutôt, car je dois tout organiser, et aller voir sa soeur. Mais si vous partez à 9h ce sera largement suffisant." expliqua Sheppard.

"Bon allons nous coucher, nous avons eu une grosse journée, et demain sera plus éprouvant encore." 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Sheppard n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit. Il entendait encore le moniteur cardiaque faire un bip continu. Et il revoyait Carson lui annonçait que c'était fini. Pourquoi lui, il ne le méritait pas. La base avait besoin de lui, et il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il avait besoin de lui, de son meilleur ami. Lorsque les 1ers rayons de soleil firent leurs apparitions, il se leva et s'habilla, et pris quelques affaires et sortit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Il alla à l'infirmerie ou se trouvait déjà le médecin. Vu les cernes sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit lui aussi.

"Je viens prendre le...je dois l'amener..." souffla le colonel en sentant les larmes montaient aux yeux.

"Je sais." répondit il tout simplement en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Un des brancardier de l'équipe médicale l'aida à transporter le corps jusqu'au jumper. Ca avait quelque chose de sinistre à transporter le corps de son meilleur ami.

Il sortit du hangar avec le jumper et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement.

Beaucoup de monde était là, pour rendre un dernier hommage à Rodney. On voyait clairement de la tristesse sur la plupart des visages présents.

// Sheppard//

"Oui", répondit il en appuyant sur sa radio. C'était Elisabeth qui parlait.

//J'ai avertit le SGC, vous pouvez y aller, ils vous attendent. On se revoit dans quelques heures.//

"Oui. Sheppard terminé."

Et sur ces derniers mots, il traversa le vortex. C'était bien pratique ce nouveau systéme mit en place par Carter et... Rodney. C'était terrible tout lui rapeller le scientifique.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant une bonne partie du voyage il garda les yeux fixaient dans le vide; jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familiére derriére lui.

"Vous faites une tête, quelqu'un est mort?"

"C'est pas le moment, et c'est pas drôle..."

"Vous savez, je suis un pur produit de votre imagination, c'est vous qui faites la conversation."

C'était Rodney, enfin, une hallucination de Sheppard qui prenait la forme de Rodney. Il était appuyé contre une des paroie du jumper. Si Sheppard ne l'avait pas vu mort, il aurait pu pensé qu'il était vraiment là à côté de lui.

"J'ai atteind le fond, je parle au vide."

"Si je suis là, c'est que vous aviez surment besoin de me dire quelque chose non?"

Rodney s'était approché et s'était assis à côté du Colonel.

"Non, je n'ai rien à vous dire." avez répondu le colonel d'un ton sec.

"Ouh la, je rêve ou vous m'en voulez."

"Pourquoi je vous en voudrez, vous avez sauvé la cité, après tout."

Sheppard ne pouvait pas s'empecher de parler séchement.

"Vous savez que vous arrivez à rendre coupable votre propre hallucination."

"Partez, vous n'êtes pas là."

"Pourquoi vous m'en voulez?"

Mais Sheppard ne répondit pas.

"Je vois bien que vous m'en voulez, vous avez la même tête que pendant la mission sur Doranda. Vous m'en voulez parceque je me suis sacrifié c'est ça?"

"Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, bon sang!" Sheppard avait laissé sa colére sortir," vous n'avez pas pensé aux autres, ceux qui vous aiment, ceux qui ne voulaient pas vous perdre?"

"Vous savez, il faut bien faire des choix parfois, mais là c'était évident. Qu'est ce que ma vie contre la vie de centaines de personnes? Et puis vous avez l'habitude de perdre des hommes non?"

"Oui, des militaires, pas des civils. Bon sang Mckay, vous savez ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami."

"C'est donc pour ça que vous m'en voulez, arretez de penser à des choses aussi sinistre, je suis mort mais la vie continue, en plus je ne serai plus un rempart entre vous et Elisabeth."

"Quoi?"

Que venez faire Elisabeth dans cette discussion.

"Je plaisante" annonça Rodney avec un sourire sur les lévres. "Sinon, pourquoi je suis là?"

"Je suppose que c'est parceque... parceque vous essayez de me remonter le moral, et parceque je dois vous pardonnez." Dit il dans un sanglot, et en détournant le regard du visage de Rodney.

"Et c'est si difficile?"

"Non, mais vous dire que je vous pardonne signifie que j'approuve ce que vous avez fait, alors que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Mais vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a que ça?"

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour lui répondre, McKay n'était plus là. Enfin il ne restait plus que le corps de Rodney, l'hallucination était partie. Et quelques instants après il se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement du SGC. Il posa le jumper et aperçut le visage du colonel Carter, et du docteur Jackson.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"Vous avez fait bon voyage?" demanda timidement le Colonel Carter. Que pouvait elle demander d'autre.

"Non."

Réponse claire et séche. Mais elle le comprenait parfaitement, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Elle savait ce que l'on ressentait quand on perdait quelqu'un de chers, elle en avait fait que trop bien l'expérience, Janet, Martouf étaient mort et bien d'autres encore.

"Le SGC s'occupe du transport jusqu'à Toronto."

"D'accord, je dois aller voir sa soeur et préparer tout."

"Oui je comprends."

Elle était si triste pour lui, bien qu'elle même soit attristé par la mort de Rodney. Ils avaient eu quelques accrochages mais elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait Rodney, il la faisait rire, et il était un des rares scientifiques qui l'égalait.

Sheppard commença à sortir de la salle d'embarquement, lorsque Carter l'interpella.

"Colonel Sheppard!..."

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un..."

"Merci, mais pas pour l'instant."

Et il s'en alla. Il devait prendre l'avion.

"Il est complétement abattu. Ils étaient si proches que ça? Ils sont pourtant totalement différent" annonça Daniel lorsqu'il fut sortit.

"Oui, vous savez ce n'est pas parcequ'ils sont différent qu'ils ne peuvent pas être amis. Regardez vous et le Général O'Neill, au début du projet tout le monde pensait que vous ne pourriez pas vous entendre. D'un côté le civil de l'autre le militaire, mais finalement il existe un lien extrémement fort entre vous."

"Vous avez raison Sam, bien qu'au début du projet on ne s'entendait pas du tout. C'était le bon temps."

"Ca me fait bizarre quand même, ce Rodney semble si différent de celui que j'ai connue. Mais les gens changent."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Le vol fut extremement pénible bien qu'il fut rapide. Il n'arretait pas de penser à Rodney et à ce qu'il allait dire à se soeur. Comment aller t' il le lui annoncer? Il n'était vraiment pas douer pour ça.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport il prit un taxi et indiqua l'adresse au conducteur. Il arriva chez les Miller's quelques minutes plus tard.

Leurs maison était bien entretenue, malgré les divers jouets qui trainait un peu partout. Madison était aussi peu organisé que son oncle. Il respira un bon coup, s'avança vers la porte et sonna. Il attendit quelques secondes puis entendit des bruits de pas.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Jeannie avec sa fille dans les bras.

"Colonel Sheppard? C'est un plaisir de vous voir."

"Est ce que je peux rentrer?" demanda t'il.

Sa mine se décomposa lorsqu'elle entendit le ton sérieux du Colonel.

"Oui, bien sûr." dit elle en se poussant pour le laisser passer.

La maison des Miller était très chaleureuse, ils semblaient former une famille heureuse, de nombreuses photos en attester, il y avait même une photo de Jeannie et de Rodney prise récemment. Et lui, il venait et cassait cette atmosphére.

"Quelque chose ne va pas." Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"C'est votre frére." expliqua t'il sur un ton grave.

Jeannie mit sa fille par terre et lui demanda d'aller dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Il est malade, il est bléssé..." mais voyant la tête dépité du militaire elle finit par se resoudre à dire,"il est mort?"

Sheppard acquieça d'un signe de tête.

"Oh mon dieu" dit elle en mettant ça main sur sa bouche..

"Asseyez vous Mrs Miller." proposa le colonel en la prenant par le bras et en la dirigeant vers le canapé le plus proche.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?" demanda t'elle. Qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à Mer' ? Pourtant tout semblait aller pour le mieu depuis quelques temps entre eux.

"Il a donné sa vie pour nous sauver. Je lui avait dit de pas le faire mais... Carson a tout essayé ... son coeur n'a pas tenu..." Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

Elle fondit en larmes en voyant la tristesse du militaire.

"On doit s'occuper de son..." Décidemment il n'arrivai pas à le dire.

"Je ne sais pas du tout quelles étaient ces derniéres volontés..On s'est retrouvé qu'il y a quelques mois..."

"Il a fait une cassette." dit il en lui tendant la cassette, " Il y a un message pour vous."

"Je vais prévenir Kaleb que je dois y aller." dit elle en se levant.

Et elle sortit du salon pour retrouver son mari qui était dans la cuisine.

"Chérie qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Kaleb. Sa femme n'allait visiblement pas bien.

"Rodney est mort."

"Oh ma puce..." se désola t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je dois préparer tout avec le colonel Sheppard. Je serai absente quelques jours, il faudra que tu t'occupes de Madison, elle a rendez-vous chez le dentiste vendredi et..."

"Ne t'inquiéte pas, tout ira bien. Je sais que tu dois y aller." Elle était toujours dans les bras de son mari et elle pleurait à chaude larmes.

"Pourquoi tu pleurs maman?" demanda une petite voix.

"Parceque maman est triste. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave."

"Quoi?" demanda Madison en s'approchant de sa mére.

"Tonton Rodney a eu accident, et il ne reviendra plus." lui expliqua sa mére en s'accroupissant en face d'elle.

"Pourquoi, il avait dit qu'il m'apporterai un cadeau?"

Jeannie souria à sa fille, elle était si innocente

"Je sais. Maman doit partir quelques temps, mais elle reviendra bientôt."

"D'accord!" fit elle en faisant un bisou sur la joue de sa mére.

"Je t'aime ma chérie."

---------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews.

Une tite suite rien que pour vous.

bonne lecture

----------------------------------------------------------

Elle retourna dans le salon ou le colonel l'attendait.

"Je suis prête colonel, on peut y aller. On prend ma voiture."

"D'accord, mais il vaut mieux que je conduise, vous n'êtes pas en état, et le trajet est long jusqu'a Toronto."

"Evidemment Toronto" dit elle d'un ton songeur," Mer' a toujours aimé cette ville, on y a grandi."

"C'est lui qui me l'a demandé."

Ils se dirigérent tout les deux vers la voiture.

"Avec toute cette agitation, je ne vous ai pas demandé de quoi il était mort?" Les larmes recommençaient à venir.

"Infractus d'après Carson."

"Comme papa..."

Après ces derniers mots, ils montérent dans la voiture et Jeannie n'adressa pas la parole au colonel. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il n'avait pas envie lui aussi de parler, pourtant il le faudrai bien un jour.

Pendant les 30 premiéres minutes du voyage, Jeannie se contenta de regarder le paysage à travers la vitre. La mort de son frére lui avait fait un choc, ils n'avaient repris contact que recemment, mais elle esperait que tout irai pour le mieu et qu'ils pourraient reconstruire leur famille. Malheuresement la Mort avait frappé, et avait prit son frére.

Finalement se fut Sheppard qui rompit le silence.

"Est ce qu'on doit contacter quelqu'un de votre famille? Votre mére?"

"Nous n'avons pas de frére ou de soeur, notre pére comme vous le savez est mort, et notre mére, je pense que même si on la contacter elle ne viendrai pas, mais on peut toujours essayer. Vous savez elle n'a jamais été une personne aimante, ni une mére attentionné. Elle était froide, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne souciait pas de nous que ce soit en bien ou en mal, on était une sorte de décoration. Je me souviens encore que Rodney essayait desesperemment d'attirer son attention, mais rien n'y faisait. Une fois il avait fait exprés de casser la lampe préféré de notre mére, rien que pour avoir son attention, mais elle ne lui a rien dit. Et quand il est partit de la maison il a rompu contact avec elle."

Sheppard comprenait mieu le comportement de Rodney. Il se doutait bien que les plaintes, les enguelades, les sarcasmes étaient une façon d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Jeannie prit son portable et appella sa mére.

"Allo? C'est Jeannie..."

//Jeannie qui?//

"Comment ça Jeannie qui? Ta fille voyons."

// Pourquoi tu m'appelles?//

John n'entendait pas ce que disais la mére de Jeannie mais visiblement ça commençait mal.

"Tu pourrai me demander comment je vais d'abord non?"

//Comment vas tu?//

"Mal, très mal, et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle." Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix de Jeannie," Rodney, ton fils," elle avait bien préciser au cas ou sa mére ne s'en souvienne pas" est mort."

// Et alors, ça fait plus de 20ans qui ne m'a plus parler, en quoi ça devrai me toucher?//

Jeannie n'en revenait pas de la façon dont sa mére réagissait. Elle était sans émotion, malgré la mort de son propre fils. Elle même, mére de famille, aurait été complétement effondré par la mort de sa fille Madison. Mais, Jeannie s'y était attendu, sa mére n'avait pas changé.

"C'est quand même ton fils. Et je voudrai savoir si tu compte venir à son enterrement, c'est à Toronto cet après midi."

// T'aurais pas pu m'appeller plus tôt//

"Je viens de l'apprendre par un de ses amis.//

// Ton frére a des amis? Bon je viens, sinon les gens vont mal me voir...//

"Comment tu peux penser à ça maintenant. Si c'est pour être comme ça tu n'as pas besoin de venir tu sais. On peut très bien s'occuper de tout, **sa famille** peut s'en ocupper."

//J'y serai, mais ne me fait pas honte s'il te plait.//

"Quoi ?!...allo, allo..."

Jeannie enleva son portable de son oreille et le rentra rageusement dans son sac.

"Pas possible d'avoir une mére comme ça." s'énerva Jeannie. "Et surtout ne me fait pas honte" dit elle en imitant sa mére, "pauvre folle, mére indigne."

"Ca c'est si mal passait que ça?" demanda timidement John.

Sa mére ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible que ça.

"A votre avis, colonel?" Elle regarda intensément le colonel avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle était complétement sur les nerfs après cette conversation avec sa mére.

Ouh la, Jeannie l'avait fusillé du regard comme Rodney le faisait, et avait prit le même ton que lui quand il était en colére. Et ça le fit sourire.

"Pourquoi vous souriez?"

"C'est juste votre ton et la façon dont vous m'avez regarder. Vous me rappellez Rodney."

Sheppard put voir qu'elle se détendit à cette remarque.

"C'est le caractére des McKay's."

"Je vois ça." dit il en souriant.

"Parlez moi de lui. Qu'a t'il fait depuis que je suis partie d'Atlantis?"

"Beaucoup de chose en faite, il nous permis de sauver la Cité à plusieurs reprises, il a réglé le probléme d'une machine wraiths qui nous avait rendu un peu fou.." Bien sur Sheppard omit le fait qu'il lui avait tiré dessus.

"...Il a fait amis-amis avec une baleine alienne, et a essayé une machine ancienne, qui l'a rendu encore plus intelligent et lui a donné quelques pouvoirs, je crois que c'est a peu pres tout pour l'instant."

"Décidemment il lui en est arrivé des choses, j'aurai juste aimé que cette fois aussi ça se finisse bien..." s'attrista la jeune femme.

"Moi aussi...Mais ne parlons pas de chose si triste, il vaut mieu se rappeller les bons moments. Je vous ai raconté la fois ou il a eu l'esprit d'une militaire coincé dans la tête?"

"Non, mais je crois que je vais rire, j'en ai bien besoin."

"C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an..."

Sheppard lui raconta tout en détails, de la dispute avec Cadman quand Rodney essayait de réparer le Darth, en passant par la course à pieds que Cadman lui avait fait faire, ainsi que les baisers mémorables fait à Katie Brown et à Carson Beckett. Bien qu'a l'époque il n'avait pas été au courant de tout, il avait eu finalement vents de toute l'histoire et ses détails.

Jeannie éclata de rire quand il parla du baiser avec Carson.

"Vous voulez dire que Mer' a réellement embrassé le Dr Beckett."

"Oui et j'était au 1eres loges."

"Et il a réussi à survivre à ça?"

"Oui, bien que pendant un moment il a évité d'approcher Carson. Il disait que si Carson le voyait, il voudrait recommencer tellement ça lui avait plu."

"Je reconnais bien mon frére là, avec son égo surdimmensionné. Il a toujours était comme ça après son depart de la maison."

"Parlez moi de lui quand il était enfant."

"C'était un garçon plutôt introvertit, pas très sociable. Il n'avait que peu d'amis, et il faisait rarement confiance aux gens, mais malheuresement il avait à peu près le même caractére. A l'époque on était bien plus proches. Attendez je crois que j'ai une photo de nous deux dans mon porte-feuille"

Elle farfouila quelques instants dans son sac et en sortit un porte-feuille en cuir. Elle l'ouvrit et en tira une photo. Elle était un peu abimée, surment à cause de son age. Elle la regarda un instant, souria et finit par la tendre au colonel.

Rodney était facilement reconnaissable. Sur la photo il n'avait visiblement pas plus de 10 ans, il avait les cheveux un peu plus long et toujours les yeux aussi bleu. Il était assis sur un petit mur, et serrait dans ses bras une jeune fille que Sheppard devina être Jeannie. Elle devait avoir 2 ans de moins que Rodney. Tout les deux souriaient, John n'avait jamais vu Rodney aussi heureux.

"On l'a prise pendant un voyage qu'on avait fait avec des amis et leurs parents. Notre mére avait été heureuse de se débarasser de nous pendant une semaine. On s'était vraiment bien amusés surment la meilleure semaine passé avec mon frére, et je me souviens qu'on avait demandé aux parents de nos amis de nous garder avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi."

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux deux pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

"On y est." annonça John.

Ils venait de passer le panneau annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivé à Toronto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Une petite suite un peu triste, j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire.**

**Bonne Année à tous!!!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ils arrivèrent au cimetière. Ils se garèrent dans un des parkings. Ils allèrent jusqu'où devait être enterré Rodney. Ils s'aperçurent très vite que tout le monde était là: Zelenka, Weir, Carson, Laura, Teyla, Ronon, Colonel Carter et bien d'autres encore. Tous avaient vêtus des vêtements sombres. Ronon portait un costume noir lui aussi, et Sheppard aurait bien rigolé d'en d'autres circonstances, mais là il n'en avait pas le coeur. Il s'avança plus près accompagné de Jeannie. Contrairement aux civils, lui avait vêtus son uniforme officiel, il ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais il se devait d'être impeccable pour ce jour particulier.

Le cercueil de Rodney était fermé, et dessus reposé le drapeau du Canada, avec une gerbe de fleurs.

Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent, de nombreux regards compatissant les accompagnèrent. Il se mit devant la tombe où Rodney allait être enterré, à ce moment là tout le monde se dirigea vers les chaises qui avaient été installées.

"Nous sommes ici réunis, pour rendre un dernier hommage au Dr Rodney McKay. C'était un homme loyal, bon, et brillant. Certains diront que ce n'est pas vrai, certains diront qu'il était mesquin, arrogant, blessant. Et à ça je le répondrai que c'est faux, il suffisait de passer quelques temps avec lui, et on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il était prêt à tout pour ses amis."

_De nombreux souvenirs se mirent à submerger le colonel. Il se revoyait avec Rodney, c'était il y a déjà plus de 2 ans. Ils avaient trouvés le bouclier personnel, et il se souvenait d'avoir balancé Rodney par dessus la rambarde, juste pour tester le bouclier. Bien sûr d'un certain point de vue, c'était complètement irraisonné, il aurait pu le tuer en faisant ça, mais pour lui ça marquait plutôt le début de leur amitié. Et quelques heures plus tard, Rodney avait prit son courage à deux mains, et avait affronter l'entité pour sauver la Cité._

"La plupart des gens ici doivent se demander pourquoi c'est moi qui parle aujourd'hui. Et je ne vous en veux pas, c'est vrai que parfois avec Rodney on se disputait, on s'envoyait des pics. Mais c'était notre façon de nous apprécier, car jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de lui dire qu'il était comme un frère pour moi, et je pense que c'était de même de son côté parce que Rodney était Rodney c'est à dire assez mal à l'aise du côté relationnel."

De légers sourires apparurent dans l'audience à cette remarque.

_Il se rappelait de la planète des enfants. Rodney à bout de patience, s'était engueulé avec deux jeunes enfants, et il les avait fait littéralement pleurer._

"Rodney et moi, on était de vrais gamins, toujours en train de changer de sujet, ou de parler de quelques choses de pas du tout important pendant une mission qui elle était plus que vitale."

_Cette fois il se rappelait de leur mission sur l'Aurore le vaisseau ancien. Rodney, malgré sa claustrophobie, était venu l'aider dans cette réalité virtuelle. Sheppard se rappelait surtout d'un moment._

_"C'est elle le second." lui avait indiquer Sheppard._

_"Quoi c'est le wraith." lui avait répondu Rodney._

_"Oui."_

_"Woua, elle est sexy, non mais sérieux elle est canon."_

_"Rodney, vous bavez devant un wraith."_

_"Oui je sais, ce que je peux me dégoûter parfois."_

_A ce moment là, il avait compris que malgré certains défauts,Rodney était son ami, ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Rodney avait toujours le mot pour rire et bien qu'il y faisait comme si ce n'était pas volontaire._

"Je lui dois la vie, comme de nombreuses personnes ici présentes. J'ai vite compri que sa plus grande peur, n'était pas de mourir mais de perdre les êtres qui comptaient pour lui."

_Il y a environ 2 ans, Rodney était venu à son secours alors qu'il lui avait ordonné de rester avec Grodin. Il était venu, et malgré sa peur visible il avait vider son chargeur sur le wraith, il avait été fier de McKay ; ce jour là, ils commençaient à former une vrai équipe, prête à tout pour sauver les leurs. Plus récemment, McKay s'était injecté une énorme dose d'enzyme, seulement pour avertir la base. Encore une fois il avait failli perdre la vie, et il avait souffert le martyr pendant des heures pour se sevrer._

"Et c'est pour cela que je vous demanderai de ne pas oublier tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, pour nous. Souvenez-vous de lui comme l'ami qu'il a été pour vouset pas en fonction de son caractére qui n'était qu'une façade. Maintenant je vous demanderai une minute de silence."

La minute fut respecter, aucun bruit de vint la déranger. Chacun à son tour, les amis les plus proches se levérent, et se dirigérent vers le cercueil pour y déposer une rose. La 1ére personne qui s'avança fut le colonel Sam Carter.

_Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa 1ere rencontre avec le canadien. Dès le début il avait été arrogant avec elle, mais elle s'était pas apeçut que ce n'était pas qu'avec elle, ce qui l'avait rassuré sur le moment. Il était brillant, c'était évident, bien sur il n'avait pas autant d'expérience qu'elle au niveau de la Porte des Etoiles. Elle se souvenait de leurs disputes et particuliérement d'une:_

_"Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin."_

_"Dommage que vous soyez aussi jolie, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les ravissantes idiotes."_

_"Vous devriez mangez du citron"_

_"Sexy, vraiment très sexy."_

_Evidemment elle ne voulait pas sa mort, mais parfois il l'oripilait, surtout parcequ'elle avait l'habitude d'être Mme Je Sais Tout, et que là, il remettait tout en question. Par contre, elle se souvenait d'avoir apprecier la franchise du canadien, il était le seul à lui avoir dit qu'elle était belle, et qu'il était attirer par elle. Puis quelques mois plus tard, il était revenu, pour l'aider, mais cette fois ça s'était passé un peu mieux, elle s'était apperçu qu'il était aussi fragile et qu'il éprouvait des remords, quand elle s'était électrocutée, et ce côté de McKay l'avait touché, il n'avait visiblement pas eu une enfance facile. Lorsqu'il avait pris par à l'expédition atlantis elle avait trouvé courageux, car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait été capable de tout quitter pour un avenir incertain, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de famille, et s'était surment pour ça qu'il avait accepté. Et a son avis c'est ce qui était arrivé de mieux à Rodney, là bas il avait enfin trouvé des amis et une famille._

_Par la suite elle avait reçu les messages des membres d'Atlantis. Elle avait du tous les regarder avec l'aide de O'neill, et à la fin elle était tombé sur celui de Rodney. Elle avait beaucoup ri. McKay parlait pendant des heures, et dérivait souvent de sujet. A la base cela commençait par 'Le Commandement.' et ça finissait sur les films qu'il ne verrait jamais, ou sur ces sentiments envers elle. Au début il était gentil tout en restant Mckay, mais à la fin comme d'habitude il avait dérivé, et avait avoué qu'il pensait à elle, le soir dans sa chambre, ce qui l'avait profondement dégouté. Même si McKay restait Mckay, elle l'appreciait._

Carter déposa la fleur puis s'éloigna, et se fut le tour de Zelenka.

_Rodney était quelqu'un de très irritant quand on ne le connaissait pas, Radek en savait quelque chose. McKay s'était trompé dans son prénom pendant plus de 4 mois. Mais Radek avait vite découvert le vrai McKay : le bourreau de travail, pres à tout pour ses amis, n'hésitant pas à jouer sa vie, et cachant ses sentiments pour que personnes ne découvre le vrai McKay. Il y a peine quelques semaines Rodney lui avait sauvé la vie, grâce à ses nouveaux dons. Radek se rendait compte à présent qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de vrais excuses, par contre Rodney lui l'avait fait:_

_"Rodney, je me fiche de ce que vous allez dire, je continuerai à travailler là dessus ok?"_

_"Ah et bien j'apprécie."_

_"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, alors... le moins que je puisse faire c'est d'essayer de sauver la votre, vous savez..."_

_"Radek, je pense qu'il est raisonnable de dire que je suis parfois un homme mesquin vindicatif et même jaloux._ _Je sublime mes angoisses ou sentiments d'incompétence en créant une bulle d'hostilité autour de moi. Je sais que toi, probablement plus que quiconque, as eu à faire les frais de cette hostilité_

_"Rodney, vous n'avez pas à..." Mais le canadien ne l'avait pas laissé finir._

_"En fait, si je dois. Voici les faits:tu es un brillant scientifique, et un être humain respectable,et tu ne devrais pas avoir eu à endurer le genre d'abus que je t'ai fait subir dans les dernières années. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner toutes les choses que je t'ai dites et faites. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça...alors je voulais que tu le saches."_

_Radek avait été sideré par ces révélations, il se souvenait qu'il était resté figé pendant un bon moment pour assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Rodney. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments, et surtout de la part de Rodney. Il savait que même si Rodney ne le félicitait pas ouvertement, il n'en pensait pas moins, et parfois un seul regard de son supérieur, lui valait toute les félicitations du monde. Il était fier d'avoir travaillé pour lui et avec lui._

Lorsque Zelenka eut fini, se fut au tour de Ronon accompagné de Teyla.

_Ronon ne connaissait pas vraiment Rodney jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, en plus il était le nouveau de l'équipe. A la base comme tout le monde, il l'avait prit comme un enquiquineur de premiére, qui ne savait que raler et manger. Mais petit à petit, il avait connu un autre Rodney, et il devait avouer que pendant les missions il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Quand il n'était pas là, il y avait comme un vide, un silence pesant. Rodney pouvait être quelqu'un de vaillant quand il le voulait ou quand il le fallait, et de très attentionné envers ces amis._

_"Enfin, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, alors je vais juste aller directement au but ici, et te poser une, euh,question plutôt personnelle. Avec de la chance tu ne vas pas juste me frapper au visage. J'y vais. Ces cicatrices sur ton dos, de tes rencontres avec les Wraiths, tu sais, avec le mouchard? Est-ce que c'est, comme, un...badge d'honneur pour toi,ou est-ce juste un rappel constant de quelque chose que tu préfèrerais oublier? Je veux dire, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. C'est juste que..."_

_"J'essaye de ne pas me préoccuper des choses que je ne peux pas changer."_

_"C'est très sain." Puis Rodney l'avait serrer dans ses bras, et lui avait simplement annoncer " J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Je viens juste de les guérir."_

_Il avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre et de réaliser ce que venait de lui dire le scientifique. Il avait passé sa main dans son dos et s'était apperçu que c'était vrai. Rodney lui avait fait un de ses plus beau cadeaux._

_Teyla avait vite compris ce qui unissait le scientfique et le militaire. Bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'avouer, elle était persuader qu'ils tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre, ils étaient complémentaires. Elle avait appris à voir sous les apparences, et elle savait que Rodney cachait beaucoup de chose, et pour ne pas qu'on les découvre, il s'était construit ce caractére pour éviter toute attache, malheureusement pour lui cela ne lui avait pas empecher d' aprecier le scientifique, et bon nombres de membres d'Atlantis s'étaient attacher à son fichu caractére. Quand il le voulait, ou quand il s'accordait un moment de relachement vis à vis de son carctére, il pouvait faire des choses vraiment touchante._

_"Je parlais avec Halling et il a mentionné en passant que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de votre père la semaine prochaine."_

_"Il a dit cela?"_

_"Ok, j'ai peut-être posé quelques questions orientées mais, hum,j'ai juste pensé que ce serait bien si, euh...Ce que je veux dire c'est que,je serais honoré si vous me laissiez partager la cérémonie commémorative du thé avec vous. Je ne sais pas si c'est mal de le faire en avance ou pas, mais, je ne serai peut-être pas là la semaine prochaine. En tous cas, je crois que c'est quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas supposée faire seule."_

_"Merci, Rodney." lui avait elle dit en essayant de prendre le plateau de thé des mains de Rodney_

_"Non, non, non, non, non. Je sais exactement quoi faire. Vous êtes celle qui a perdu un être cher. Je vais vous servir."_

_Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Ils avaient beaucoup parler, elle essayait de le convaincre de ne pas perdre espoir et de continuer à se battre. Mais elle n'eut qu'en réponse, un des rares sourires de Rodney, et ceci valait déjà beaucoup._

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune athosienne, elle ne s'autorisait que très rarement ce genre de faiblesse. Ronon essuya les larmes de la jeune femme, déposa leurs fleurs, et l'amena un peu à l'écart. Ce fut Weir qui prit la suite.

_Combien de fois elle avait cru le perdre pour toujours ? Elle ne contait plus. Mckay était plus que connu pour les embetements qu'il s'attiraient. La premiére fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait fait apel à toute sa diplomatie pour le supporter. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, il était le meilleur dans son domaine, et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais rapidemment, elle s'était attaché à ce fichu scientifique grognon. Bien sur, elle n'entretenait pas des liens aussi fort que ceux qu'il partageait avec SGA1, mais en tant que civil il venait souvent la voir, et ils avaient construit une amitié profonde. Et quand elle l'avait cru condamné, elle n'avait pas pu s'empecher de pleurer. Elle avait pourtant tout essayer pour le convaincre de se concentrer sur l'ascencion et pas sur ces travaux, mais Rodney restant Rodney, même avec l'interférence d'une machine ancienne, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête._

_"Vous n'êtes pas encore en train d'essayer de trouver une porte de sortie pour moi, n'est-ce pas?"_

_"Vous pensez que je vais abandonner?" lui expliqua la diplomate._

_"Ecoutez, tous les Anciens qui ont expérimenté ce dispositif, ou ont effectué l'ascension ou sont morts...la plupart ayant pris la deuxième option, ce qui explique pourquoi ils n'en ont pas répandu l'usage."_

_"Comme vous l'avez dit, il y a eu des exceptions."_

_"Oui, eh bien, ce sera bientôt fini et vous pourrez retourner à votre vrai travail."_

_"Rodney... non." Elle refusait de penser à une telle chose._

_"Non... non... non, je necherche pas la compassion. C'est juste que, euh...Eh, je voulais juste vous donner ça." lui dit il en lui tendant une clef USB._

_"Qu'avez-vous inventé maintenant?"_

_"Oh, rien. C'est un... c'est un livre."_

_"A propos de quoi?"_

_"Vous.Eh bien, vous avez encaissé beaucoup de vacheries en tant quedirigeante de cette expédition et je pensais juste que quelqu'un devrait laisser une trace de toutes les bonnes choses que vous avez faites... tout ce que vous avez bien fait."_

_"Tout ce que je fais est enregistré pour être examiné."_

_"Oh, oui, je sais, je sais. Je pensais juste quej'aurais une sorte de perspective unique dont les autres pourraient bénéficier.Vous savez, j'ai en fait pris la liberté de faire des recherches dans votre passé et j'ai également inclus ça. Désolé si je ne suis pas un bon écrivain. C'est peut-être un peu, euh, trop larmoyant à certains moments..."_

_Elle avait mis la clef dans son ordinateur et s'était aperçut de l'ampleur du livre._

_"Rodney, il y a 500 pages. Quand avez-vous...?"_

_"En tous cas, c'est tout."_

_Elle en avait lu quelques chapitres et tout ce qu'avait marqué le canadien était vraiment magnifique, parfois il décrivait exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé ou ressentit pendant une mission, et elle trouvait fabuleux le fait que Rodney est été aussi près de la vérité. Rodney allait lui manquer._

Elisabeth s'éloigna et alla rejoindre le petit groupe un peu plus loin, et Laura Cadman pris sa suite.

_Depuis qu'elle avait partager son corps, Rodney ne la regardait plus dans les yeux. Elle était une des rares personnes qui pouvait se vanter de faire peur à McKay. Mais ce qui était dommage c'est qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas, alors qu'elle essayait juste de briser la glace avec lui mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave car elle appreciait quand même Rodney, et elle adorait le taquiner. _

_"Vous devriez lui ramasser quelques fleurs sauvages je suis sur que ça lui ferai plaisir."_

_"De quoi vous parlez la ?"_

_"Vous avez un rendez vous galant demain soir avec Katie Brown la Botaniste, elle ne part jamais en exploration."_

_"Qu'est ce que j'entends là. Vous avez rendez vous Rodney ? avec une femme ?"_

_"C'est simplement deux adultes qui vont partager un moment de ... mais Oui avec une femme !!"_

_"Elle attend ça avec impatience en tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs._

_"Comment vous le savez ?"_

_"Les soirées pokers entre filles, je sais un tas de chose Rodney._

_"Ca ne vous regarde pas et ce n'est ni le moment, ni le l'endroit pour en parler._

_"Oh, je vous disez juste de lui ramasser quelques fleurs."_

_Et quelques temps après cette petite dispute elle s'était retrouvée coincé dans son corps. C'était terrible, mais d'un autre côté, c'était le meilleur moyen pour se connaître et lui parler, et puis elle avait aimé pouvoir contrôler son corps, il ne savait pas la moitié des choses qu'elle lui avait fait faire pendant qu'elle avait le contrôle, mais elle lui avait rendu le contrôle pile au moment ou elle embrasser Carson. Et puis sincérement elle avait été contente de tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent. Pendant cette expérience, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur Rodney, elle avait eu accés à ces souvenirs, ses sentiments, et elle avait donc appris pourquoi Rodney avait ce caractére et pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle s'était bien garder de le dévoiler à quiconque et particuliérement à l'interresser, elle pensait que tout se ferai avec le temps, mais c'est ce dont ils avaient manqué, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps. Que ferait elle sans lui..._

Et comme les autres avant elle déposa la fleur, et s'en alla. Ce fut Carson qui arriva cette fois.

_Rodney était le 1er membre SGA1 qu'il avait rencontré, enfin à la base il n'était pas encore membre de SGA1, ils travaillaient juste ensemble en Antarctique. Leurs travails étaient totalement différents, mais souvent ils se voyaient, car Carson avait le gène ATA, et Rodney se faisait un plaisir de l'utiliser pour faire fonctionner des technologies ancienne, il gardait d'ailleur un fort souvenir du test avec le siége de contrôle. Mais ils avaient gardé une bonne amitié même après sur Atlantis, bien sur c'était une amitié bien étrange, Rodney n'avouant pas qu'il s'entendait bien avec le médecin. Il souria interieurement il se souvenait du baiser de Rodney / Cadman, il avait été étonné sur le moment, mais il avait vite fait comme les autres et s'en été servi pour embeter le canadien._

_ Même si il ne l'avouait pas il savait que le canadien aimait ces petites disputes cela lui permettait de savoir qu'on ne l'oublié pas et qu'il comptait pour tout le monde. Carson l'avait soigné un bon nombres de fois, ça allait de la crampe, à l'overdose d'enzyme, en passant par une blessure par fléche dans le Gluteus Maximus et sa presque mort, il y a quelques semaines. Cette fois ci Carson avait eu peur de le perdre, et il s'en voulait car la science qu'il avait apprise pendant tant d'années ne lui servait à rien pour sauver son ami. Heureusement tout c'était bien fini, à la derniére minute Rodney avait trouvé la solution. Carson avait particuliérement apprecié les remerciements de Rodney juste avant que son coeur ne s'arrete quelques instant._

_"Carson, merci. Merci pour tout."_

_"J'aurais seulement aimé pouvoir faire plus mon ami."_

_Le regard de Rodney en cet instant vallait surment plus que tout, il exprimait tant de remerciements, et de regrets, il était tellement intense qu'il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux, mais il s'était retenu, il ne voulait pas inquiété plus McKay. McKay était devenu plus qu'un ami pendant ces 3 ans et sa disparition touchait énormement le médecin, c'était comme si il avait perdu un membre de sa famille._

Tout le monde était presque passé, il ne manquait plus que Jeannie et Sheppard. Elle s'avança comme l'avait fait beaucoup d'autres avant elle.

_Pendant leur enfance, ils s'étaient entendu parfaitement, se soutenant lors des coups dur. Ils étaient inséparables, toujours en train de tester de nouvelles théories, et à jouer aux scientifiques. Puis il était parti de la maison pour étudier dans une grande université, et il n'appellait pas souvent, et elle s'était retrouvé toute seule avec des parents qui ne comprenait pas son attrait pour les siences. Sa mére la rabaisser tout le temps, et c'était dur pour elle de supporter tout ça toute seule pendant son adolescence. Et au fur et à mesure leur relation pourtant si bonne s'était dégradé, il n'appellait pas , ne prenait pas de ses nouvelles, bien sur parfois il revenait à la maison mais ce n'était pas suffisant, et il avait changé. Et puis il avait rompu tout lien quand elle avait décidé de devenir mére au foyer au lieu de scientifique, il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle gache ses talents. Bien sûr tout n'était pas de la faute de Rodney, pourquoi quand elle avait eu besoin de lui elle ne l'avait pas appellé? pourquoi ne lui avait elle pas expliqué pourquoi elle voulait fondé une nouvelle famille pour remplacer celle qu'elle avait avant et qui n'était pas glorieuse ? pourquoi n'avait elle pas essayé de savoir pourquoi son comportement avait changé? Il leur avait par la suite fallu plus de 4 ans pour qu'ils reprennent contact, et que Rodney fasse parti de sa nouvelle famille. _

_Le colonel Sheppard lui avait montré la vidéo qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu, et ça l'avait touché, elle avait la confirmation que Rodney tenait à elle à sa maniére._

_"Je voulais dire... écoute...ce que je voulais..."_

_"Merci d'avoir essayer."_

_A ce moment là, elle avait cru qu'il ne le ferai pas mais finalement il s'était approcher, et l'avait enlacer. Elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps._

_"Tu vas bien ? Tu es heureuse ? Ca va ?"_

_Bien sur tout cela était symbolique, il lui avait demandé ça pour toute les fois il ne l'avait pas fait._

_"Oui Mer, je vais bien. Vraiment bien."_

_Elle avait enfin retrouvé son frére, son frére d'antant qui prenait soin d'elle et qui était attentionné._

Elle resta avec le colonel quelques instants, il avait les yeux dans le vague.

"Ca va aller John ?" lui dit elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, allez y je vous rattrape dans quelques minutes."

Et elle s'éloigna.

Il regarda le cercueil, et se contenta de dire "Pardon Rodney."

"Alors vous avez réflechi à ce que je vous ai dit ?"

Rodney venait d'apparaitre à côté de lui.

"Tiens vous êtes là vous ?"

"Bien sur," dit il en souriant, " je serai toujours là. "

"Je trouve que ça fait très Star Wars, je serai toujours là Luke à travers la force."

"Je croyais que vous préfériez Retour vers le Futur ?"

"Arretez !"

"De quoi faire ? "

"De faire comme si vous étiez encore vivant et que rien ne s'était passé."

"C'est pas moi qui choisit, dois je vous redire que c'est vous qui avez ces hallucinations."

"Mais pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Je vous ai pardonné à l'instant."

"Ben, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre."

"Et ça se dit génie ! "

"Hey! Vous savez c'est vous qui m'avez créé, donc techniquement c'est vous qui n'êtes pas un géni."

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? "

Sheppard s'était mis à la contemplation du sol.

"Vous savez je ne demande pas grand chose, je vous demande juste de vous occupez de tout le monde..."

"Comment ça vous ?"

Il avait relever la tête si brusquement, qu'il eut un vertige. Mais quand il chercha Rodney des yeux, il n'était plus là. Se pourrait il que Rodney ne soit pas tout à fait mort ? Ca expliquerai pourquoi Sheppard avait l'impression d'avoir le vrai Rodney en face de lui. Mais pourquoi était il le seul à le voir ? La prochaine fois, il aurait la réponse.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

_**TBC... alors il n'a pas vraiement mourru le Rodney ? Pi être que oui pi être que non.**_

_**En faîtes j'avais pas vraiment prévu ce passage final, mais on verra bien jusqu'ou me porte mon inspiration.**_

_**Alors si ça vous a plu, on met des reviews.**_


End file.
